Titan Fall
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto's struggle protected the world for several hundred years, earning peace. But the peace is stomped on as the Titans rise from no where and bring the human race to the brink of extinction. Free from his seal, Naruto strives to eradicate this threat of mindless giants and restore the peace he worked so hard to achieve. The Titans will Fall.
1. Chapter 1

_One thousand years ago, war had taken place in the world. The fourth great Shinobi war. Madara and Obito Uchiha, being the ones to instigate the war for their quest for world domination. They planned to cast the world in an infinite illusion, in order to bring a false peace to the world._

_However, their plan did not go smoothly, as one teen decided to not take their shit. Naruto Uzumaki, the third Jinchuriki to the nine-tailed fox Kurama, stood up against the two Uchiha's and fought to near extinction._

_With the help of his friends, and the other nations, Naruto was able to stand toe to toe against the legendary Uchiha and the ten tailed biju, Jubi. But in most cases, for one thing to be granted, sacrifices must be made._

_And Naruto Uzumaki made that sacrifice. In order to keep the Jubi at bay, and made sure it never roamed the earth again, he had sealed the monster and himself inside the World Tree; the largest tree to ever stand in the world. Naruto Uzumaki, had brought peace to the world._

_The story of Naruto Uzumaki is still told to this day, however his name has been forgotten and has been dubbed the Legend of Maelstrom. The only connection that the story somewhat rings true is the world tree, which still stands._

_The use of Shinobi and chakra fell to almost non-existent, a very strong rarity that any humans know how to utilize chakra. But just because chakra had become of ancient use, did not mean that technology did not advance. And as the technology advanced, the peace maintained._

_All things must come to and end though, and the peace is exactly what had ended._

_Several hundred years ago, the humans were nearly exterminated by bi-pedal humanoid monsters…Titans. Titans are typically several stories tall, seem to have no intelligence, devour human beings and worst of all, seem to do it for the pleasure rather than as a food source._

_No one knows where these Titans came from and to this day…it is still a mystery. _

_A small percentage of humanity survived, by walling themselves in a city protected by extremely high walls, even taller than the biggest titans. Three walls were built to keep out the titans and give the humans a home._

_Wall Maria_

_Wall Rose_

_Wall Sina_

_Our story now begins in Wall Maria of the Shinganshina District, flashing forward to the present and the entire city has not seen a Titan in over 100 years._

**Chapter I: Unhealthy Breach**

The bright rays of the sun enlightened the entire sky, and marked the beginning of a new day for the people of wall Maria. The loud shouts of roosters woke up many people who were currently enjoying their peaceful sleep.

The sound of birds chirping was heard in many places and slowly the atmosphere that was cold due to the night started getting warm, due to the warmth that the sun rays were providing.

As the sunlight spread around the area, the various buildings, shops and offices in Wall Maria, were now visible as the darkness of the night vanished.

"You were dreaming again, Eren,"

A young boy of 10 years old opens his teal-green eyes as he gets up and holds his hand to his head, his dark brown hair falling across his forehead. He glances up to see a girl his age gazing at him with an stoic expression.

"What are you doing here, Mikasa?" Eren asked quietly. The girl didn't reply and grabbed the carrier of sticks. Gazing at her for a bit, Eren stood as well and grabbed his carrier and the two left the field to return home.

"Why were you crying, Eren?" Mikasa wondered as they began their walk, now traveling through town. Eren's brow twitched and he gave a scoff.

"Ha, like I would cry! I'm not a baby Mikasa," Eren told her, but she just kept her gaze on him causing him to huff. "Don't tell anyone I was crying alright? It'll ruin my rep, and I don't know"

"I won't, but…" Mikasa shook her head before going on, "If you don't know, maybe you should talk to your dad about it," she suggested.

"Eh? That's a stupid suggestion, why would I tell him?" Eren raised a brow.

"What were you crying about now, Eren?" Both kids looked up to see a man in a guards uniform which was a light brown leather jacket with two roses on the back, and white pants with brown boots and a black under shirt. The man had short cropped blond hair and a light mustache, he was intoxicated too.

"Hannes-san?" Eren muttered as he and Mikasa stopped. "Why would I be crying?! Ugh!" Eren gagged as he covered his nose. "You reek of alcohol!"

"Yeah you do, go take a shower or something Hannes," the two men behind Hannes sitting at the table laughed at the comment, while the three turned around a bit to see a young man who looked the age between 17 and 21.

The man stood a bit behind Hannes, a small smile friendly smile on his lips. The man had chin length spiked golden blond hair with black streaks and tips. His bangs parted to fram the side of his angled face, and he had two bangs cover his forehead a bit. The man also had a slight tan to his skin and looked like he had lines on his cheeks though they were really light and there could barely be seen. His eyes were a dark blue, and due to that color it was hard to see the vertical slit pupils.

Unlike most, the man had a very impressive build, he stood tall at 6'4, with a muscular yet lean physique. Baring his arms, he showcased the cuts in his muscles that defined his arms. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt with puffy black pants that are tighter around the ankles and waist. He wore flat closed toed boots with black shin guards.

Around his waist was a black sash with the Kanji for Fire printed on it in red. Wrapped around his forearms were white bandages and around his neck was a green crystal necklace.

"Naruto!" Eren greeted with a grin while Mikasa had a large smile on her lips. Both children ran up and gave him a hug which he returned with his own smile.

Hannes looked at Naruto with a annoyed frown for the comment, "Yeesh Naruto, you have to be so rude? I can smell some alcohol on you as well, ya hypocrite!"

"Yeah, but I'm not almost piss drunk, I can hold my liquor unlike you bums," Naruto shot back earning a grunt from the guards. The blonds attention however was given to Eren who looked at him excitedly.

"Naruto! How was your trip?! Did you bring me something?" Eren asked. Naruto gazed at him with a deadpan look, causing the boys mood to deflate while Mikasa gave a very quiet giggle.

"Is that the only reason you say hi is to see if I got something for ya? Bah! Just for that, I don't have anything for ya," Naruto grunted causing Eren to frown. "But! I do have something for Mika-chan!" Naruto grinned turning to the girl who blinked out of surprise.

"Me?"

"Well of course you! Here ya go," Naruto stated as he pulled out an orange scarf from his back pocket. Mikasa's eyes lit up upon seeing it and she snatched it from his hands and took a deep whiff. Her body relaxed upon inhaling the scent of the man in front of her and she unwrapped the current scarf that she found lying around and replaced it with her new one.

"OI!" Eren shouted at Naruto who turned his bored look upon the boy again.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied. Eren was going to say something ignorant before his head drooped and a dark cloud came over his head.

"I'm sorry,"

"Good," Naruto replied as he ruffled Eren's hair, causing the boy to look up to see Naruto was holding a silver bracelet with his finger. Eren gained stars in his eyes as he took the bracelet and slipped it on.

"Thank you!" both kids thanked. Naruto grinned at them as he ruffled their heads.

"Oi! Naruto you gonna join us?" One of the guards asked. The blonds grin lessened a bit and before he could reply, Eren spoke up.

"Your drinking again?" He asked, turning to Hannes.

"Um, yeah," the man answered sheepishly scratching his head, not because of the question but because of Naruto's stare. It made him feel a bit guilty. "We've been on guard duty all day, and we started to get hungry and thirsty,"

Eren and Naruto still didn't ease up on the gaze. "What? It's not that big of a deal to have a little alcohol in our drinks." This seemed to annoy Eren as he growled a bit before speaking.

"If your drunk, how are you supposed to fight?" The boy asked and this earned a somewhat surprised look from Hannes, and a glance from Naruto who raised a brow.

"Eh? When are we going to have to fight?" Hannes wondered.

"Are you serious? The day is going to come when they break the walls down and come in!" Eren retorted causing Hannes to wince a bit and scratch his head.

"Ne, Eren don't be so loud," the man said with a grumble.

"Ha, you got spirit kid, if they end up breaking the walls, we'll do our jobs," one of the other guards said with a smirk. Eren gritted his teeth and shook his head. "They haven't broken the wall down in the past 100 years,"

"Still! My dad said that its times like these when we are in the most danger! Huh Naruto!? Don't you agree?" Eren demanded, looking up at his brother figure. Naruto turned his gaze away before he closed his eyes with a light sigh.

"Don't worry Eren, if these assholes don't end up doing their jobs," Naruto shot, giving the two adults a light glare causing them to fidget a bit, "The Titans well have a bitch of a time. But I agree with you, despite the situation, one should always be ready for anything,"

Eren grinned at hearing Naruto agree with him and he nodded.

"Naruto is right, and so is your dad. I see those Titans constantly walking around when mending the wall. But speaking as a solider, I don't think they can do anything about the 50m wall," Hannes muttered.

"So you don't even have the will to fight them?" Eren demanded and Hannes shook his head. "What the hell?! Then stop calling yourselves the town guards and call yourselves the wall menders! Gck!" the boy gasped a bit feeling the smack on the back of his head from Naruto.

Hannes laughed while Eren rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" Eren spun on Naruto with a glare. Naruto put one hand on his hip and shook his head.

"Look kid, when people see soldiers fighting, they know something bad happened," Naruto started, about to drop a bar of wisdom which Mikasa paid special attention too like she always did.

"Everyone's much happier when they're sitting around doing nothing and being called useless freeloaders," The blond shrugged and Eren gripped his fist while the other two men nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't mean it's right," this caused Eren to blink and look up at Naruto who had a serious look in his eyes.

"We might not get out, but we'll live as long as we sleep and eat. We're living like livestock," Naruto muttered earning a surprised response from Hannes and Eren. The other two men laughed at Naruto patting him on the back before walking off with Hannes.

"You two get home, Kalura-chan is probably waiting for you guys," Naruto ordered softly. Eren and Mikasa nodded before the former walked off in thought, while the latter stayed behind for a minute. Noticing, Naruto bent down to see what was wrong.

"Something up Mika-chan?" he asked, noticing but ignoring the light blush on the girls cheeks.

"Ne, Naru-kun…" she started, using the name she only used when she was alone with him. The blond raised a brow, waiting for her to continue. "Can…Is it…."

"Speak your mind Mika," Naruto smiled. Mikasa took a breath before looking him in the eyes.

"Can I come home now? I-is it time yet? You are staying right?" she asked. Naruto blinked as he gazed at her for a few moments. His mind going back to the past a few years ago, when he saved both Eren and Mikasa from the three slavers.

It was actually the first time he had met the two kids. He was simply sitting around enjoying the night when he had felt an abnormal high concentration of negative emotions. Tracking it he came upon, Mikasa and Eren about to be killed by slavers.

He was already too late to save the girls parents, but he wasn't late to save them. So he killed the two without any mercy and waited with them till authorities arrived. In that time he comforted Mikasa.

That was when he offered for her to stay with him and she accepted. But due to business, he had to leave the district from time to time, so while he was gone, she stayed with Eren and his family till he returned.

When he did return, he usually didn't seek Mikasa out, because he either was going to leave again shortly, or he figured she was enjoying her time with Eren. But little did he know and that he was now starting to figure out, that Mikasa loved being in his presence and desired to be with him whenever she could.

"Yeah, I'm staying," Naruto smiled, causing her mood to brighten even more. "You go back to the house with Eren and pack your stuff, I'll come pick you up later tonight, cool?"

"Hai!" Mikasa grinned before she kissed Naruto on the cheek and ran off to catch up with Eren.

"That girl really adores you," Hannes stated as Naruto walked towards the group and sat down for a little bit.

"Mikasa? I guess so," Naruto shrugged, but he knew that was the case. "I think its because we both are part of Asian descent and were the last two in existence,"

"That could be it, but I think she has a legit crush on you," Hannes stated. Naruto raised a brow at that before he gave another shrug.

"It is what it is,"

* * *

"Eren, I don't think you should join the Recon corps,"

Eren paused in his walking and looked towards his best friend with an incredulous look, "What? You think it's stupid don't ya?"

"I don't think it's stupid but…" Mikasa stopped due to the interruption of the town bell ringing.

"The Recon corps is back! The front gate is opening. Lets go Mikasa, the real heroes have come back!" Eren grinned as he grabbed onto her hand and ran towards the front gate.

When they arrived there was a crowd blocking the way, making him growl as he hopped to get a better look. He gasped a bit in surprise when he felt he was being lifted before being set down. Looking towards his right he saw Naruto sitting beside him with Mikasa in his lap.

Glancing around he realized they were on a roof, which was the perfect view because he could see the recon corps coming. Eren was grinning widely as he watched them stride along, he glanced to Naruto however to see the blond had a serious solemn look on his face.

Looking back towards the corps out of confusion, his eyes widened when he finally zoned in on the injured then the heavily injured. There wasn't many of them in general, and Eren could feel the tension and smell the blood in the air.

"Moses! Moses!" everyone turned their attention to the aged woman who stepped out of the crowd in front of the commander. "Moses! Where's my son? I can't find him?" the woman said, her voice full of worry and angst.

The commander stared at her for a few moments before nodding towards one of the soldiers. He was handed a wrapped object which he handed to the woman who looked confused. She unwrapped and tears immediately spilled as she covered the severed arm of her son. Falling to her knees she began to shake her head and call her sons name.

"That was all we could salvage, you have my sincere apologies," The commander said a bit stiffly, but everyone could tell he himself was trying not to break down.

"But…my son…was useful right?" She demanded in a mutter. This earned a staggered look from the commander, "He might….not have been a hero, but my son was useful in the fight for mankind right!?" she shouted with tears still streaming.

"Of course!"

"Don't lie to her!" Naruto barked, earning everyone's attention. Eren turned to his brother figure to see a snarl on the mans face. "Her son is dead! And the only thing left she has left is her memories and his arm! Speak the truth!"

They all then looked back towards the commander who looked down at the ground, his own tears about to spill over.

"No…" he started. "During this mission…no even after all our missions…" the man gripped his hands and shut his eyes. "We have not made any progress! I'm a failure! I've just gotten soldiers killed left and right! And we not learned anything useful about the Titans!"

Naruto leaned back with a stoic look on his face before he closed his eyes.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later when the corps decided to get a move on and the crowd dispersed. However with this new news, talk started to rise.

"That was seriously heavy," One man grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I swear, all we've been doing is offering ourselves up to them as free lunch,"

"What do you think your doing?" Naruto demanded with a raised brow as he caught Eren before he could hit the man with the stick. The man looked to his left to see Naruto holding Eren's wrist who had his hand raised with a stick.

"Let me go!" Eren wrestled but it was no use, Naruto gave the man an eye smile before he drug Eren with him who still tried to fight the blond off. Once they were in an alley, Naruto swung Eren against a wall, standing beside Mikasa.

"What the hell was that for!? All that wood!" Eren griped but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Eren, have you changed your mind about joining the Recon corps?" Mikasa questioned, but the boy ignored her as he began picking up his wood. Naruto sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Mika-chan, help him with the wood and make sure he gets home this time. I'll see you later tonight," Naruto rubbed her hair before he walked off. The girl looked towards his retreating form with a smile before she turned back to a frown and helped Eren who was grumbling.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of a high building gazing at the sky. He was currently in thought about the worldly problem….the Titans.

Man was he more than pissed when he finally escaped that damn tree and looked for civilization only to find out the peace he worked so hard to attain had been ruined by some stupid fucking monster humans.

And he had every right to call them stupid because they had no intelligence but to eat humans.

It's been about 90 years since he's been awake, and in that time he's been on his grind. Lifting up his hand, Naruto sighed and realized that he was immortal…well as far as the world tree was concerned.

To this day, he himself still isn't sure how exactly how he is sitting here. All he remembered was constantly fighting and glaring at the damn Jubi. Yeah there were times where he would want some peace and the Jubi would nap, but then they would get back to fighting.

He doesn't know how or why, but somehow, he was able to separate his body or whatever from the tree and poof, here he was. However, he was completely naked and 10 years old! Did he mention he was without chakra? Yeah, that's important too.

Naruto does know that, due to separating from the tree, he had left about 80% of his chakra with the tree. He knew this because when he did the sealing so long ago, he had sealed himself and the Jubi in the Shinju tree and they had become one.

Naruto was the conscious and the will, while Jubi was the chakra and raw power.

Now separating from the tree didn't mean he wasn't the same badass he was all those years ago. With years of constant training, he had recovered about 40% of his chakra reserves. So if he gave a guess, he would have about low kage reserves if now high experienced Jounin.

But for the past 70 years or so, Naruto has been trying to exterminate all Titans so he could return the peace he worked his ass off to grant. Though for the time being, he has been keeping the peace within the city by killing off the Titans before they could break down the wall.

He was the reason why no one has experienced a Titan attack upon the city for decades.

"_KAW!_"

Naruto looked up to see exactly what he's been waiting for. Outstretching his arm, he allowed the Hawk to perch on his arm while he untied the scroll to its leg. He nodded to the bucket of fish which it squawked too before heading over while he read.

Opening the scroll, Naruto read its contents several times before narrowing his eyes at it. He gave a sigh before burning the scroll, having it being eaten away by black/red flames.

Pulling out a blank scroll Naruto began writing his own letter as a response.

Over the years Naruto has had help in maintaining the peace in the city. Once he had gotten a certain level of his power back, he had used the Edo Tensei, bringing back a select pick of people.

Itachi Uchiha

Yagura

Ameryuri Ringo

Mabui

He had each of them stationed in select areas. Itachi was stationed in Wall Rose, Yagura Wall Sina with Mabui. Mabui was working as a secretary to the king, informing Naruto of the mans decisions and such, while Yagura had a grip of control against the corps stationed in Sina. Ameyuri was outside the walls with her Swordsmen mates to take not only protect the tree but to inform him of Titan movements and to nip the problem in the bud if she could.

They were each really useful and he was glad for it.

The letter was from Itachi, informing him of the rise of famine in wall rose. While it wasn't something to be worried about at this point in time, it was something to look out for. They needed to start putting more effort and bringing in more food, which meant he and Ameyuri had to start bringing in food from outside.

But despite he and Ameyuri being completely awesome, they were a small number. Even with his clones, it still wouldn't be enough to bring in food in a decent amount of time. The Kings law on showing interest of going outside is a problem.

While Naruto understood its use, it also had its issues. He would need to help Mabui come up with a way of getting the man to at least send people out to bring in food. Because if Rose was starting to lack food, it will not be long before the other walls do too.

As Naruto wrote he paused as he felt something was off.

The wind had stopped.

And being a master of wind, that was a clear problem. Even the messenger hawk something was wrong as it had halted in its eating to look up.

_**BOOM!**_

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a blast of red lightning strike just outside the wall. The force and impact was so much the whole city shook, causing people to stumble or fall. He even moved a bit, which told him that was a major problem.

Naruto stood up and watched as people started to go see what had happened. Calling the hawk, it perched on his shoulder while he hopped roofs in order to see what was going on.

His eyes widened however, when his perfect vision caught sight of a red hand gripping the wall. Knowing what was about to go down, Naruto hurried with his message before giving the hawk an energy pill which it swallowed. Tying the scroll to it's leg he ordered to head back to Itachi.

Looking back towards the hand, he and everyone else saw the head of a….

"TITAN!" someone screamed, this caused everyone to start running which was smart of them to do in Naruto's mind. The blond gazed at the Colossal Titan which roughly stood about 60m. It lacks skin entirely and it's jaw and facial structure is heavily altered from the human form. Naruto could also see it releasing jets of steam from it's head and probably it's body too.

Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and started to call on his chakra. While he did this, the Titan was breaking down the wall, causing combusting of houses and the vacuuming of humans. Rocks started to fall as well, crushing people.

Feeling his heartbeat increase, Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing his altered eyes. His sclera was now pure black and his dark blue eyes were now blood red with vertical slit pupils. His eyes weren't the only things that changed either.

His skin became a bit pale, thick black whisker like marks were clearly present on his cheeks; his fangs also were lengthened, jutting out his upper lip. His well manicured fingernails grew as well, becoming sharp claws.

Black flames with a red outline completely surrounded his body with and gave off a small explosion. When the flames had dispersed Naruto stood ready in his powered glory.

He wore a high collared black sleeveless cloak that was ripped at the ends and the arm holes, the Uzumaki symbol printed on the back. He was also shirtless, showing off his sculpted god like body. Red glowing tribe tattoos were present across his pecks and down his arms. Clasped to his wrists were black braces with red gems. Lastly in his hand was a double bladed scythe.

One blade was black with a glowing red inscription while the other blade was red with a black glowing inscription.

Naruto stood there with a impassive glare on his face as the Titans walked inside the city as if they owned the place.

"No," Naruto growled, an aura of black and red surrounding him, "Not on my watch you MOTHER FUCKERS!"

With a roar, Naruto hopped from the roof top and flew towards the Titans. With ease he chopped off the head of one before teleporting to another slicing it in half vertically.

"UAH! UAH HAU!" Naruto hailed, as he threw energy based slashes at each Titan that walked through the hole, either killing or severing limbs. His eyes widened a bit though when a shadow covered him.

Looking up he saw a large hand trying to grab him, but Naruto snarled before he flicked his weapon with his wrist and sliced off the appendage. Crouching, Naruto blasted off towards the offending Titan, a sphere of energy in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared, literally blasting away the monsters face, leaving nothing but neck.

"MOMMA!" Naruto turned his head to see a young woman being carried off by a Titan while her child cried for her. Naruto pointed his fingers at the Titans head and fired an energy beam. The beam blasted right through the Titan's skull, instantly killing it.

While it fell, Naruto caught the mother and gave her back to her child. She thanked him with a tearful smile before running off.

Turning back around Naruto growled as he saw that the Titans were already invading the town. He looked up to see that a Titan was upon him directly, ready to snatch. But before Naruto himself could kill it, it was sliced in half from above.

The blond blinked to see a cloaked man grin at him and Naruto himself grinned.

"Nice seeing you here, Zabuza," the blond greeted as he gazed upon the blood Kubikiribocho.

"Ringo thought you might need some back up," Zabuza replied and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, let loose,"

"HAHAHAHA!" Zabuza laughed insanely as he hopped from another roof to another to kill two more Titans. Naruto smiled before he got back to work, glad for the reinforcements.

Titans continued to fall, and Titans continued to walk on, hunting. But thanks to Naruto and his back ups counter attack, not so many people were dying. However, Naruto stopped in his onslaught as he remembered his young charges.

Hacking away the head of another Titan, Naruto rushed towards the place where he figured Eren and Misaka would be. It didn't take long to reach them, and the sight he came upon was Hannes running to fight the smiling Titan while Eren and Misaka struggled to lift the pillar off of Kalura whose legs were crushed by the house debris.

Naruto did not hesitate to zoom past Hannes and decapitate the Titan before making sure it burned into ashes with his black flames. The blond snorted at the death of the Titan before he walked past a shocked Hannes and towards Kalura.

"N-naruto?" Eren called out in surprise. The blond ignored the boy as he bent down and gently caressed Kalura.

"Everything is going to be okay Kalura, I'm going to get you and the kids out of here, alright?" He smiled and she nodded, tears of hope and joy falling from her eyes. Naruto got a grip on the pillar and lifted it up.

And much to everyone's amazement, the entire debris was lifted off revealing Kalura's crushed lower body. Eren covered his mouth as tears filled his eyes from the gruesome sight. Naruto took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment.

Opening them, he revealed his now sapphire blue eyes which had her gaze into. "Kalura, I'm going to heal you okay? Just relax," the woman nodded, feeling a bit light headed now.

Naruto's hands were engulfed in his flames which then turned white. Applying his hands to her form, her entire body glowed for a good minute. When he was done, he removed her hands. The glow subsided to reveal the lower half of her body was good as new.

"Alright, though your healed, it will take a couple of days for the feeling to return. So I'll carry you until then," Naruto told her, putting her on his back which she blushed lightly too. "Hannes, stop standing there like a dope and grab the kids, were getting out of here,"

Hannes nodded as he shook off his shock and grabbed both Mikasa and Eren. Naruto beckoned him over ordering him to lay a hand on his person. The man did so and in a flash of black fire, they were all gone.

When the appeared, they were by the boats, which were being loaded; "Alright, Hannes, get them on the boat. Eren, Mikasa, when you guys get to Rose, there will be a man with a ponytail, black eyes with lines near his mouth. "His name is Itachi, go with him, he will give you shelter,"

"What about you Naru-kun!?" Mikasa demanded, her emotions showing despite the crowd of people around. Naruto smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine, I promise, and I never go back on my word," Naruto told her but she still didn't believe him. With a thoughtful frown, Naruto unhooked his crystal necklace and placed it on her neck.

"When I come back, I'm going to ask for that, but till then, keep it safe," he told her and she nodded before giving him a light peck on the lips. She then turned away, her face majorly red.

Naruto blinked before he chuckled and stood. His eyes returned back to their blazing red as he talked to the guards. "I want you to make sure _all _of these people make into Rose,"

"What?! Are you insane!? We can't get all of these people to Rose! Not now! The Titans are coming! That's going to take time!" the guard protested.

"And I will give you that time!" Naruto barked. "Just do your job! Whats the point of evacuating if your just going to let them die?!" he growled before walking off towards the gate.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Get back to the boat!" The commander yelled as Naruto kept walking towards the gate. "OI!"

"Call off the cannons and call back your men! Once they are all safe, close the gate," He ordered.

"Who do you…"

"I'm not fucking with you! DO AS I SAY!" The blond immortal snapped in a near demonic tone. The man blinked before he did as told, and the other guards had no problem following orders.

As the gates closed, they watched as people steadied come in while Naruto stood outside of the gate with half lidded eyes. He watched as the Colossal Titan stomped around Maria along with the other Titans.

"To think I would have to leave Tensa mode," Naruto grumbled to himself. His brow raised however when he saw s special kind of Titan appear, it was armored and more muscular.

Naruto took another deep breath before he let his power consume him. The black and red flames dancing around him started to rise and twist around him, all the mean while a wall of the flames defended the gate.

Closing his eyes as the flames completely twisted around him, he was seemingly unaware of the armored Titan charging at him to crash through the gate.

The Titan mustn't have seen Naruto as a threat, because it continued to rush towards him as if he was not food.

"Heh,"

* * *

"Hey guys look!" Eren pointed out, causing everyone to look back towards their home to see a golden fox(?) fight off the Colossal Titan, and as far as they knew everyone other Titan too.

Eren stood beside his resting mother, and his amazed friends. A smile on his face,

"I'm going to be like Naruto,"

* * *

**And that ends the first Chapter of Titan Fall. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I had fun. I can't really tell you whats going to change and what's not going to change right now, just for you to sit back and enjoy.**

**As you can already guess, the pairing is going to be Naruto/Mikasa and maybe someone else. Can't really tell at this moment in time.**

**I also want to say, Naruto is immortal, but he does have a weakness, and that's the World Tree. His life is connected with that tree. And as time passes his energy is being fed to him which helps in the long run.**

**Alright, that's it, later!**

* * *

"Well that was different," a soft male voice stated.

"That it was," another male said as he looked upon the many corpses of Titans. His amber eyes looked towards the closed gate of Maria and frowned.

"To think that Naruto guy would have so much power, guess we need to keep on working to match up to his power," the first male stated as he kicked some rubble before flicking back his long white hair.

"He won this round for now, but next time, we'll see him coming," the second man said as he gazed towards the half moon.

A fanged smirk made a way on his lips.

_**CHAPTER I…**_

_**FINISHED!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Strive to Rise**

Mikasa Ackerman stood tall and impassive as the instructor of squad 104 had revealed himself. Not too far from her was Eren, who too stood tall and proud. A few lines before them was Armin.

Three years have passed since that day…the day when the Titans had attacked and invaded Wall Maria.

Three years since she, Eren, Armin, and Kalura now lived in Wall Rose.

Three years since they all moved in with they quiet respectful Itachi Uchiha.

Three years since Naruto…had not returned.

Despite the 'light' conditioning Itachi had given she and Eren, the two still applied for military training much to Kalura's dislike. Even though Eren had tried to placate her, she still wouldn't have it. But it was Itachi who spoke to her, making her realize that it was Eren's choice.

Living with the Uchiha was…different. While he rarely spoke, and when he did it was something wise, he brought a different kind of peace to the family. He took good care of Kalura who had been abandoned by her husband a year after the attack.

She went into a great depression that not even her own son could help with because he too was deeply hurt. But thanks to Itachi, both were able to move on and were in a peaceful place now.

Mikasa had been noticing slight hints of Kalura and Itachi's relationship, though she did not question or criticize it. And while Eren can be quite clueless from time to time, she is sure he has picked up on it as well. Why he hasn't said anything is unknown to her.

But it was obvious that his mother was happy, and that seemed to matter to Eren a lot.

However, Mikasa wasn't exactly happy. The one who promised to take care of her, the one person she loved more than Eren…was most likely gone. That hurt, and it still hurt to think about it. Even after three years, her heart was still in pain and it showed in her personality.

She became more dedicated in being stronger. Her motto…stronger than she was yesterday. And she lived up to it. It was her who requested more training from Itachi, which he given. Not even Eren has realized that they were no longer on equal grounds.

It was actually quite saddening how Eren's goal was to become like Naruto but he wasn't putting the extra work into completing that goal. While she was doing anything she could possible to be strong as Naruto so she could avenge him by killing all of the Titans.

It was because of them he was gone. It was because of them their world was how it is now. Trapped in three layers of walls as an endangered species. It is all their fault.

"You are now officially members of training unit no.104!" barked the bald, dark-eyed, intimidating instructor. "Unfortunately for you pieces of shits, I, Keith Shadis, will be in charge of you maggots starting today!"

"Ahem," a throat cleared earning the instructors attention. Shadis looked back glancing towards the other assistants and frowned before a smirk came upon his face.

"Disregard some of what I just said," Shadis corrected. "There will be a select few chosen by another instructor. The rest of you shits will be under my jurisdiction!" Shadis bellowed. "But until then…" Shadis took a step forward and glared at them all.

"We aren't here to give you bitches a warm welcome. All of you now, are merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. Actually, you worse! You are just a bunch of little good for nothing maggot shits!" Shadis shouted with a snarl.

Most of the cadets stood unflinching while others had beads of nervous sweat.

"We'll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face one in three years, will you be some squirmy screaming food? Or will you be the one glorious enough to protect these walls? Maybe a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy these Titans!? Your choice bitches!" the instructor smirked.

Without speaking, he strode to address his recruits, going at random. "YOU!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Who in the blue blazes of hell are you?!" Shadis growled.

"Armin Arlart, sir!" the boy replied without fail. "I'm from Shinganshina, sir!"

"Fuck if you are!" Shadis snapped. "Good name for a maggot! Your parents call you that maggot?!"

"My grandfather Sir!"

"Why are you here Arlart?"

"To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!"

"Bullshit!" The instructor spat but he then grinned, "But fucking splendid. You'll stink as Titan Shit. Line three, about face!"

Moving on to the next line he berated another recruit. As Shadis did so, the head instructor walked around with an assistant with a small smile on his lips.

"You had to do that too, did you not?" the head instructor asked and the assistant gave a light nod, a grimace on his face.

"What is he trying to prove though? I never got that," the assistant muttered and the head kept his smile.

"It's a rite of passage. He crushes the memories of what they once were and builds them into soldiers from the ground up," the assistant nodded before he noticed something.

"There are some he doesn't say a word too, why?" he questioned and the instructor stopped as he nodded.

"Because they already had their rite of passage, they do not need it. I'm willing to bet they saw hell and back three years ago. You can tell by looking at their faces," the instructor muttered. The assistant nodded before he and the head paused what they were doing upon hearing a crunch.

It was the crunch of a potato being bitten that interrupted them. All eyes turned towards the perpetrator, a young brunette girl with dark eyes. She seemed to be scarffing down the potatoe as if her life was in it's hands.

Maybe it did; judging by the look on her face it might've been at least a week since her last meal. Shadis promptly dropped Connie and everyone had frozen. Even Mikasa felt a bit of pity towards the girl who was most likely going to get hammered.

"Oi…you there," he said quietly, approaching the potato girl. "What the fuck are you doing?"

In response, the girl glanced around and took another bite.

"I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU CADET!" Shadis yelled. "Who the fuck do you think you are you little shit?!"

"Sasha Braus, sir!" She told him. "I'm from the southern Wall Rose village of Dauper, sir!" she answered after swallowing.

"Don't pop a blood vessel Keith," a cool collected voice spoke from the crowd of assistants. Keith turned his glare on the man who dared speak and his eyes lightened a bit.

"Hey! You're the one who gave me the potato! Thanks a lot it was good!" Sasha grinned and the man nodded, though he gave a sigh scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but you should have eaten right when I gave it too you…not when your instructor is in the middle of something, it's rude," the man told her and she nodded with a frown.

"Who is that?" The assistant asked the head instructor who gave a smile.

"That is our newest instructor, he also plays a big part in our fight against the Titans. He is our remaining hope," The man said quietly causing the assistant to look a bit harder at the new arrival.

"Naruto!" Eren called excitedly and out of shock. Before them stood the Uzumaki blond. He had no visual scars on him or life lasting injuries. He looked perfectly healthy and radiated an aura of power and respect.

Mikasa's eyes were wide, very wide with her mouth slightly agape at the sight of her most precious person.

He stood there in all his Uzumaki glory. His cut down low to his neck, golden spikes still messy. Tied around his forehead was a red bandana and he wore a dark brown short sleeved coat with the collar up.

Much to her surprise and secret liking, he did not wear a shirt underneath, showing off his rippling appealing torso. He accompanied the outfit with black Army pants tied by a white sash, with black combat boots. He also wore black gloves and a green crystal necklace around his neck.

Without any care or another thought, Mikasa tackled Naruto, though he barely moved almost as if he expected her to jump into his arms. She silently cried into his chest, but it was buried deep so no one else could see.

Naruto gave a light sigh as he gently rubbed her head. The blond glanced up towards the other cadets who looked confused to the situation and Naruto nodded to Shadis who returned back to grilling the cadets. The stares broke from them as they now stood at attention.

"Why," she whispered, then removed her face from his chest to glare up at him. "If you were alive the whole time, why did you not come back?!" she demanded, her eyes red and puffy now.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a sheepish look on his face. "Well, I had to take care of some business because of Maria. Though I wanted to let you guys know I was okay, I figured it didn't really matter,"

Mikasa gazed at him, obviously confused. "Of course it matters! It matters to me!" Naruto frowned before he kissed her forehead then giving his foxy grin.

"No more tears Mikasa-chan! I'm not going anywhere," He told her. She gave him a look, though a light blush was on her cheeks. "Now, get back in line or I'm going to have to go sergeant on ya,"

Giving a nod the girl wiped her eyes and stepped back in line, ignoring the look Eren was giving her.

Once everything was back in order, Shadis stepped away from a fallen cadet that he bashed his head against. Stepping beside Naruto crossing his arms, he allowed the young looking blond to have the floor.

Putting his hands behind his back, Naruto paced around the cadets completely silent yet, gazing into their eye's with a blank look on his face. It must have been about ten minutes or so because he stopped in front of one boy and spoke.

What was so different when Naruto spoke, was he had no anger in his voice, he wasn't yelling, or even talking loudly. His tone was normal and somewhat curious…but it still put the cadets on edge.

"What's your name kid?"

"Jean Kirstein sir!" The boy answered, louder than he did when Shadis questioned him. Maybe this time he won't get bashed on the head.

"Jean? Sounds like a girls name. Sure it's not short for something?" Naruto asked with a raised brow but Jean said no. "Hm…okay. Anyway, why are you here Jean?"

"To contribute to man kinds…"

"Bullshit," Naruto cut him off. Jean blinked as he looked at Naruto who had a somewhat serious look on his face. "I don't like being lied to Jean…and that's for all of you," Naruto told, glancing at the others.

"I'm not Shadis, I'm not going to assault you because I felt like it…give me a reason too…you won't get back up. Now…be honest with me….why are you _really_ here?" Naruto stressed. Jean was silent for a few moments, debating if he could lie his way through.

But he decided against it and spoke. "I am here to join the military police brigade to live a peaceful life…sir," Jean said truthfully. Naruto nodded a impressed look.

"See, now I believe that. You give me the impression of a lazy jackass who is a coward and afraid of a confrontation that is too much for him to handle," Naruto insulted coolly which earned wide eyes from the others.

"Just for the record, Peace is a lie…" Naruto said, this time speaking a bit louder for everyone to hear. "You want peace? Die. Maybe then some god or whatever will spare you and give you what you want…though I doubt it," Naruto snorted as he walked off leaving a ticked off Jean.

Walking around he stopped in front of another cadet, this one a girl. "And what is your name young lady?" he asked with a raised brow. The girl gave a nervous swallow before speaking.

"Reina Migos Sir!" she told him and Naruto nodded.

"And why are you here, Reina?" Naruto questioned. The girl glanced towards the annoyed looking Jean, "Why are you looking at him? Is he forcing you to be here?" Naruto demanded causing her to snap her eyes back to him and shake her head.

"I-I'm here to serve the king and make my family proud sir!" she told him and Naruto said nothing gazing at her. After a few moments he nodded.

"Noble goal…serve the king. And what if I told you that your family had been killed off because your father, who I'm guessing is a merchant no?" she gave a slight nod, "Right, your family has been killed off because the kings servant bought bad tomatoes from your father and delivered them back to the King and he did not like that so…he killed them,"

Reina's eyes were wide, because she started to believe, what she said was not uncommon. Her father has been known for selling spoiled goods just to be rid of them. So that fact one of those goods could go back to the king…

"Would you continue to serve the person who killed your family because of something so…insignificant?" Naruto wondered. The girl shook her head, telling him how she did not know.

"Another coward," Naruto grumbled before he walked on.

"Sir!" one cadet spoke, earning everyones attention. "Permission to speak?!"

"Granted," Naruto allowed as he continued walking.

"May I ask why you are questioning our beliefs sir? What purpose is calling us cowards?" The cadet demanded and Naruto stopped as he looked at the blond teen.

"What's your name boy?" Naruto inquired and the boy saluted.

"Thomas Wagner sir!"

"Thomas…I'm somewhat impressed that you called me out. You, my boy, are not a coward," Naruto smirked earning confused looks. Naruto then addressed the entire squad.

"I do not tolerate cowardliness. You live in a world full of fear and death. And because of that, it breeds cowards," Naruto started. "You are a coward if you do not fight for your beliefs, and allow someone no matter who they are belittle them and you," The man said as he glanced towards Jean who had a bit of a wide eyes.

"You are a coward if you are scared to complete your goal because something that can be overcame stood in your way," Naruto went on, glancing towards Reina who looked at the ground.

"Though I have only talked to two of you…there is only a select hand full that I know are not cowards. You claim you want to kill the Titans? Well don't be a bitch when you face one and it tries to eat you whole!" Naruto growled.

"A hopeless coward, is one who abandons their friends or team out of fear. I guarantee in three years, you will all face a Titan. And when that time comes, you start to lose hope because your team is dying around you…you will give up," Naruto muttered.

"Everyone has a role! If you are on the support team! Your job is to support the ones who fight! You give up, you basically just forfeited someone else's life!" Naruto snarled. "I do not tolerate and I do not pity cowards. You want to cower…then kill yourself…don't wait for the Titans to do it…you _kill_ yourself,"

"That being said, if you came here to simply get by and live "_Peacefully_" this is not the place for you…ever. Those who take the easy route…end up dying the quickest," Naruto informed. "So cowards are not welcome…leave," he pointed towards the exit.

After five minutes or so, about a quarter of the cadets left. Heads held down low, shoulders slumped and no confidence. Reina was one of them, but Naruto was surprised to see Jean was still present.

"Now that those losers are gone, I congratulate you all for having the balls to stay despite what the future may hold for you. That takes courage…and I support that," Naruto smiled but then the smile turned devilish. "But that doesn't mean you get it any easier," he chuckled.

"I will now introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi, Jinchuriki and a Titan Shifter," Naruto informed earning wide eyes from the cadets. Naruto's expression remained impassive as he glanced towards Shadis who nodded.

"SETTLE DOWN TURDS!" he yelled and they all did so.

"Now before you go into mass hysteria…yes it is possible for one to titan shift, if they have the right stuff to do so. No, I am not dangerous to all, only to my enemies. No, I am not the first Titan shifter. Yes, I am in complete control. And no, you can not see," Naruto listed off.

"Yes?" Naruto glanced to the one who raised their hand.

"What is a Shinobi…sir," Eren added a bit later, still not used to referring Naruto as such. The blond stared at the boy with a impassive front which put some others on the nervous end.

"A Shinobi," the blond instructor started. "Is an elite warrior, who is strong physically and mentally. There are only a few left in this world, and they all fight against the Titans,"

"A good an example of a Shinobi, would be myself. But I am a bit above that level. Hmm…ah! Corporal Levi, you all heard of him yes?" Nods everywhere. "Shinobi, trained by me specifically,"

Eyes widened a bit and a cadet stepped out of line, a excited grin on his face. "Wait! Are you saying that if we become this shinebu or whatever, we can be strong like Master Levi!?"

Naruto glared at the boy, "In line cadet," he ordered and the boy realized his position and did so. "And it's Shi-no-bi. And no, you can't be strong as Levi just by becoming one. Levi worked damn hard to be wear he is today, and is still improving. You can be a Shinobi, but not at his level. Only the dedicated become that great," Naruto informed with a smirk.

Forming the most used hand sign in his life, Naruto called upon not two, not three, but six clones which surprised the cadets.

"This is only one of the abilities of a shinobi. There is much more, which will help fight the Titans,"

"How does one become a Shinobi?" a dark haired girl asked. Naruto glanced at her before giving an answer.

"That is for me to know only. Just know that with my abilities I can make you into one. However…just like I said the dedicated can be strong like Levi, there are only some who have the potential to even become a shinobi," Naruto told them.

"I am taking up to Six people, that I personally will train," Naruto informed, looking around before speaking again. "If you are interested, raise your hand and I will see if you are worth it,"

More than several hands shot up. Naruto turned to the one he was standing by and gazed at him. "What's your name kid?"

"Marco Bott, sir!" The boy told him. Naruto nodded as his eyes noticeably turned into a metallic silver with nine concrete ripple of rings. Planting a gloved hand on the boys head, Naruto released a burst of chakra from his body.

Marco felt as if a weight had been lifted and added on his body at the same time. His skin felt like it was on fire and it was a bit hard to breathe.

Naruto smiled as he nodded to the infirmary people he hired, took Marco to the selected Cabin. The blond then kept walking, gazing at several who had raised hands for only moments before turning away from them.

After passing two lines, Naruto did stop in front of one boy who had messy dark brown hair, and looked the age of 18. He was quite tall, standing at 6ft. Muscular build as well, his eyes being coal black.

"What's your name?" Naruto requested and The boy gave a salute before speaking.

"Tobias Daunt, sir!"

Naruto gazed at him before nodding to himself, impressed. Planting his hand on the teens head, Naruto called upon his chakra once again in a burst.

Tobias winced as he suddenly felt hot. He had to take several deep breaths to calm himself. Naruto was a bit more impressed at the boys endurance. "Good, we need strong ones like you. Go get some rest,"

Tobias gave a weaker salute before he left. The instructor continued on, once again ignoring the others seeing them as weak. While they might not be weak, they weren't strong enough for his training…to be a shinobi.

"Hey Mr. Instructor sir! Can I be this Shinobi?" The blond looked towards the one who spoke to see it was Sasha Braus, the potato girl. Walking over to her she beamed up at him while he gave her a blank stare.

"You sure potato girl? It's going to hurt…probably a lot," Naruto tried to sway her mind while he checked out her inner workings.

"I'll endure," She said, this time a bit nervously. Naruto regarded her with a cold stare and she took a deep breath before standing straight. "I'm positive, sir,"

"Very well then," Naruto muttered, setting his hand on her head. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain that was sure to come. She couldn't prepare enough, because when the pain hit…it _hit_. She wasn't just hot, her body felt like it was on fire like someone was lighting a torch on her body! Her head was pounding as well and her body felt heavy.

Everyone watched as the girl convulsed before falling forward unconscious. Naruto had caught her, before handing her over to the medics.

"She's fine, but this could be you…" Naruto informed and he saw many hands go down. With a light snort, he continued on before he stopped in front of a boy who kept his hand up. The boy looked 16, if anything 17.

Caramel skin, hazel brown eyes, a styled flat top haircut, pierced ears and nose, notciable tattoos seemed to be crawling up his neck but Naruto didn't really care. The teen was 5'10, with a definite fit figure.

"And you are?" Naruto questioned and the boy dropped his hand, a light smirk on his lips. The blond instructor noted how he did not salute.

"Zeke Cifer, but I prefer to be called Zero to those I'm not close too," Zeke said nonchalantly, as if he truly didn't care. Naruto gazed at him to see the teen was apathetic, strange.

"Why are you here…Cifer?" he asked, his Metallic silver eyes scanning over the boys inner workings. A spark of chakra had already been lit, now it was a dull flame which would only grow over time.

"Honestly?" Zeke raised a brow and Naruto gave a nod. "I just want to kill some Titans," Everyone blinked at him and he looked around. "What? My family are either drug dealers or addicts. I see no purpose in life, so why not use mine to help mankind?" Zeke shrugged.

Naruto gave a light chuckle before setting his hand on the boys head. Zeke's body immediately went rigid as soon as the foreign energy source entered his body. The instructor instantly removed his hand, giving a silent curse…it was too late.

Zeke's veins were bulging and his eyes had became blood shot. His body was having a hard time distributing the chakra that Naruto gave him, which was a little too much. Before Naruto could punch Zeke in the stomach to disperse the chakra, the boy had fallen to his knees.

"Fuck that hurt," Zeke coughed and Naruto kneeled down, grabbing the boys chin to look into his now golden amber eyes. The Blond frowned as he also noticed streaks of silver in Zeke's hair.

'_Damn, I over did it. Going to have to see how this plays out,_' Naruto muttered in thought before he had medics take Zeke back to the Cabin.

Standing back up, Naruto continued on with his gazing till he stopped in front of Eren…who hadn't raised his hand.

"I decline, sir," Eren said…still not used to the title. Naruto gazed at him for some time, and Eren expected some grilling or demands to why.

"Sure," The blond said simply, walking away without a second thought. Eren blinked in surprise from the response and watched as Naruto stood in front of Mikasa who did have her hand raised.

Without saying a word, knowing it would be useless to convince her otherwise, Naruto set a hand on her head. Similar to Zeke, Mikasa had a dim fire already lit, so it didn't take much for her to fall similar to Zeke.

But unlike Zeke, Mikasa didn't have any changes take place which was comforting to Naruto. The girl tried to stand, and Naruto helped her up. Medics offered their help but she declined and limped towards the cabin for rest.

Naruto mentally did a count of his candidates to come to the conclusion he only had five, meaning one more was needed. But from the looks of these cadets, he wouldn't be able to snatch them raw and would have to wait for Shadis to whip them into something.

He however did make eye contact with a emotionless blond girl with sky blue eyes. She was cute, very. But something was different about her. However, he couldn't read her because his attention was brought to another girl, who was a bit cuter than the blond.

This girl looked 15 maybe 16, standing at 5'5. She had shoulder length black wavy hair and a light tan complexion with dark brown eyes. Her body was curvy and her face pretty. The frown she had on her lips though dampened her beauty a bit.

"And you are?" Naruto inquired and the girl cleared her throat before speaking.

"My name is Akasha Iorra, Sir!" The girl told him. He gave her a look, gazing at her short lithe form. Honestly, he would expect a chick like this to be in a beauty pagent not wanting to join the military. But to each their own.

Naruto frowned, as he delved into her inner body. Her chakra coils were low…abnormally so. The blond was going to disregard her and move on but she spoke up.

"Sir, I am not like these other nosewipes who will just accept your refusal," Akasha scowled, and Naruto stopped. Giving her a chilling look he narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He was colored impressed when she did not flinch, wince, gulp or anything of the sort. If anything she returned the look.

"I respectfully demand to know why I am being refused to become a Shinobi. Have I not proven myself enough? I clearly heard your speech about being a coward, I stayed. I saw you turn down about 25% of the ones who raised their hands…I still stayed. I witnessed the pain you brought to the candidates you did choose…I still kept my hand raised," Akasha listed with a glare.

"Once again, I respectfully demand to know why…sir," Akasha added as an afterthought. The cadets looked at her as if she was insane, then glanced towards Naruto was eerily silent. His piercing eyes, that scowl like frown…there was no way she was going to live in one piece from now on.

Naruto walked up to her, taking his time in doing so. And in this time, Akasha nor Naruto broke eye contact. The girl remained perfectly calm, even her heart was not racing which made Naruto figure it wasn't a front.

The blond immortal gazed into her dark brown eyes before a smirk appeared on his lips while he placed his hand on her head. "Intellect and heart…We're going to get along fine," he told her and a light touch of a smile graced her lips.

The pain that hit her forced her into unconsciousness. It was too much to handle, which Naruto expected, as he caught her before she fell. He inspected her calm sleeping face before handing her over to the medics.

Finding his last recruit he looked across the Cadets and spoke. "You all are going to be in the hands of Shadis. Three years, if you can somehow impress me in three years and you desire to become a Shinobi…I will consider it. These shits are all yours, Shadis," Naruto allowed as he walked off towards his Cabin.

On his way though he stopped, standing in front of one cadet who simply stared ahead. The Blond immortal glanced towards the form of the short stoic looking blond girl. His Rinnegan eyes still active he simply smirked before shaking his head.

"What's your name girl?" he demanded calmly.

"I do not request to be a…shinobi…sir," She added, as if in afterthought. Naruto did not frown he just raised a brow.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to be a Shinobi cadet…I asked what your name is," Naruto repeated. This time the girl gave him a chilling glare but it did not affect him. If anything the glare he returned affected her because she gave a small shiver which was not noticeable to others.

"Annie Leonhart," she answered and Naruto nodded.

"Thank you. Well miss Leonhart, I will be keeping my eye on you…just letting you know," Naruto smirked causing her to narrow her eyes slightly. "Good luck Miss Leonhart,"

With that said, the instructor left chuckling to himself.

What an interesting batch of Cadets.

* * *

Mikasa opened her eyes before jolting up. It was dark that was for sure, but her eyes quickly adjusted. Getting up from the bed she quickly found a mirror to see she was wearing sweat pants with a black tanktop.

"You're finally awake huh," Mikasa turned around to see another girl sitting in another bed, wearing similar clothing.

"Where are we?" Mikasa asked and Akasha gave a shrug.

"The Cabin the instructor told us about. It's about midnight," Akasha muttered as she laid her head down.

Mikasa nodded before looking around to see there was her bed, Akasha's bed and a third bed which was probably for Sasha; though it was empty. "Where are the others?"

"Doing their own thing. Dinner was a couple of hours ago but there should still be food…if that greedy potato girl didn't eat it all," Akasha muttered. "Training starts in half an hour,"

"And Naruto?" Mikasa asked next, waiting for an answer. Akasha gave a shrug.

"Whats with your deal with him? He like your brother or something?" Akasha asked with a raised brow. Mikasa said nothing and was on her way out the door before she actually did answer the girl.

"He's more than that," was her short reply before she had left. Akasha furrowed her brows before shrugging. Looking around the dark empty room, she stood up and followed Mikasa.

When they walked out of the Cabin, Mikasa was able to see the grand space given to them just because they were Shinobi recruits. It was a luscious forest entry just a few yards away from them. But this place wasn't just a single cabin, it was a small yet spacious compound.

Not far from their three story cabin was the food hall then there was the armory.

"There you are," both girls turned to see Cifer and Tobias walking towards them. Mikasa gazed at both boys, surprised how muscular they were for such a young age. "This place is pretty cool," Cifer commented as he looked around.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Mikasa asked and Cifer shook his head, along with Tobias. The girl nodded in understanding before frowning, "Where is Marco?"

"He's filling up his stomach with Potato girl, something about not having real food in awhile," Tobias shrugged and the girl nodded.

It was an awkward silence between the kids until Cifer scratched the back of his head and spoke. "Look, though we don't know each other…we should start. We were all chosen too be Shinobi," Cifer started.

The three gazed at him as he sat on the porch. "That means we are most likely going to be a unit. And as a unit we need to get along. We don't have to be buddy buddy, but get along so we can complete the mission? Cool?"

The other three nodded in agreement, but their attention was given to the new arrival of Naruto who gave a small smirk.

"Very well said, Cifer. Now I know I can depend on some kind of leadership regarding you," The boy gave a shrug and Naruto then looked around just as Sasha and Marco joined them.

"Now that you are all present, I believe it is time to begin on your training," Naruto nodded to himself before he ordered them to follow. They silently walked through the forest for about five minutes before reaching their destination which was a decently sized meadow.

"The first order of training is, mental durability," Naruto said with a frown as he turned and gazed at them. "As I said earlier, I do not tolerate cowards. There is a certain level of cowardness which can be over looked…young ones…perfectly overlooked. Fear of losing family or alike…overlooked," Naruto shrugged but then he glared.

"But bringing harm to others because of cowardness, death should be the punishment," Naruto glared and Sasha furrowed her brows, obviously confused. Catching it, he elaborated.

"You are part of a squad, suddenly you are attacked by Titans. Rather than fight to protect yourself and your comrades, you drop your weapon and run for your life, scared shitless…afraid of death," Naruto explained, she then understood.

"One of the reasons why people died during the attack on Wall Maria, was because the soliders who were supposed to be protecting the innocents, abandoned them for their own sake. I do not tolerate it, and the punishment for anyone if the reason is not understandable, is death…period," Naruto finalized and the six understood.

Sure he got his point across, his glare lessened and he continued on. "So, while you are learning under me, cowardliness won't be accepted. I will not train you to the best of your ability, send you out there to fight and you bitch out. Not happening on my watch," Naruto snorted.

"So how are you going to make sure that doesn't happen?" Tobias asked and Naruto smiled a bit darkly.

"Most people freeze up at the sight of death. Whether it be someone in front of them, or a mass of corpses. They freeze, and then they too die if they do not snap out of it quickly. This is because their mental durability is weak," Naruto started and the boy nodded in understanding.

"My first goal is to strengthen that durability. And I'm going to do that, by exposing you all to the situation more than you would like until it is nothing. Hopefully, it will only take a few minutes with a few days rest of course. By the time the session is over, if you are not up to standards your training to be a shinobi will be over. Simple as that," Naruto shrugged and the six felt a bit nervous now.

"Understood?" he asked and nods were his answer. Smiling he gave a light nod and from the shadows a cloaked man walked out, his eyes blood red, three tomoes surrounding the pupil.

"Itachi?" Mikasa called, a bit surprised. Itachi only greeted them with a nod before turning to Naruto.

"Shall I begin?" Itachi asked and Naruto gave a nod, a smirk on his lips. Itachi nodded before closing his eyes. "All of you gaze into my eyes," the closed eyed Itachi ordered and the six did so.

When his eyes snapped open, the three tomoes was replaced with a three bladed pinwheel spinning over a six pointed star. The symbols were blood red while his eye was black, the colors had inverted.

The six cadets realized their vision getting hazy. Once it had cleared up, each of them was tied to a cross on a hill, able to see the town below. In the town were people minding their own business, but they also spotted important people to their personal lives.

The six cadets did not pay attention to the red sky, black clouds and moon. But they did pay attention when the Colossal Titan appeared, breaking down the wall.

Each with wide eyes, they watched as the Titans invaded…for a total of 120 hours.

And for 120 hours…nothing but bloodshed.

* * *

**And this ends the second chapter of Titan Fall. Naruto has returned and began the recruiting of shinobi. **

**For those asking me about if I knew the correct way to kill a Titan, I do. Trust. At the time when I wrote the chapter…I didn't. But now I do since I have read and watched some more of the Anime. **

**I must say, that there are certain people I hate already in the anime and will be dying…trust me on that.**

**Anyway, there was a hint of a side pairing, concerning Itachi and Karula. The pairing with Naruto remains with Mikasa, maybe Annie as well. I'm still mulling it over, but the pairing is not the important aspect of the story so that's why it isn't exactly final.**

**There is a reason why Eren did not join the Shinobi corps, even though he claims to be like Naruto. But an event will happen where his thoughts will change, just not right now.**

**And Yes, Naruto has the Rinnegan, Yes he is a Titan shifter, Yes he can use Biju mode or whatever. If you can't figure out why he has the Rinnegan…then you are a hopeless case.**

******I also want to inform you guys that my Twilight Story is out! Also I have published another story that is Naruto/Spider-man crossover. I got the idea from watching The Amazing Spider-Man 2. So hope you enjoy! It's dubbed...Naruto: The Fearsome Fox. Not your typical hero costume Naruto, tell ya that much.**

**So that's it for now, hope you enjoyed. I'm out.**

**Bye.**

**Shinobi cadets:**

**Marco Bott **

**Mikasa Ackerman**

**Sasha Braus**

**Akasha Iorra-OC**

**Tobias Daunt-OC**

**Zeke Cifer-OC**


End file.
